


concerned, worried, desperate

by onbeinganangel



Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but not really? it’s a questionable take on it lmao), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Potential MCD, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: In which Draco’s life is in danger, unless he’s loved back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059485
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	concerned, worried, desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'Bubbles' and the word count 283.

He’d always known it would end in some stupid way, much like this. After surviving the war, and being pardoned thanks to Potter and Weasley’s statements, Draco knew that sooner or later, it would _ all be for nothing. _

The spell hits him from the back in a corridor full of students. If anyone sees who the culprit is, they’re not willing to share. 

The first time he coughs up bubbles is three days later, when Potter asks him if he’s got a spare piece of parchment — his inkwell leaked inside his satchel. Draco means to say he knows a spell that will save his ruined parchment and his bag, but only bubbles come out.

The bubbles get worse as the autumn browns and reds give way to winter’s deep greens and snow whites. “There’s no actual water in your chest, Mr. Malfoy,” says Madame Pomfrey, “but I am afraid you  _ are _ in fatal danger.”

_ “Lucky me,” _ he thinks.

Potter is  _ concerned _ — a pity in his eyes Draco wishes he’d never seen before. Granger is in the library with him all the time, looking for answers in old tomes and musty volumes. McGonagall is choleric. Pansy is upset that he refuses to tell Mother. Blaise doesn’t look him in the eye, but Draco hears him sniffling at night. 

Potter is  _ worried _ — but that doesn’t stop the bubbles, it doesn’t make Draco feel like his heart and lungs aren’t filling up with soapy water every time he breathes.

Potter is  _ desperate _ — desperation means nothing when it  _ should be love _ . Madame Pomfrey says being loved back is the only thing that can save Draco.

Draco knows not to get his hopes up.


End file.
